


sun & moon

by outroyutas



Series: sun & moon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Empath, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun is whipped for Taeyong, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outroyutas/pseuds/outroyutas
Summary: In their story, there was no tragic ending that left you feeling empty because the truth is, Taeyong was never whole to begin with. He understood that finally when he met Jaehyun. Him being an empath didn't just mean feeling and absorbing every emotion around him. It also meant finding the person that filled his life and made all of those emotions make sense. For him, that person was Jaehyun.





	sun & moon

**Author's Note:**

> 11/10 would die for empath taeyong i LOVE that concept

Taeyong was an empath, something he loved yet hated at the same time. On days where he was surrounded by love and excitement were amazing, he could see all the beautiful things in the world and could feel them floating through his body as if every giggle ever existed inside of him. But his bad days? They were the bane of his existence, every anxious feeling or stressful thought caused him physical pain and made it feel as if all the happiness had been sucked out from the world. Because of this Taeyong was quick to cry and easy to laugh, literally wearing his heart on his sleeve. It was difficult for him to find someone to settle down with. When a empath loves someone, they love someone and they cant just stop. If they were to break up with the person that they settled down with, they would continue to love them for the rest of their lives, even to the point of not being able to fall in love with anyone after that. Some have said that an empath can even die of heartbreak if they were to split up with who they settled down with. That's why Taeyong never ventured into romance, he knew what could happen and he insisted on keeping his guard up.

 

That was, until Jaehyun entered his life. The first time they met was in Taeyong's robotics lecture, Jaehyun was an exchange student from America. As soon as he walked into the room, Taeyong could feel something different about him, could feel the charm and love that was laced into the boy's DNA as he made his way to an empty seat near him. He chose to ignore how his eyes watered as soon as the boy sat down, overwhelmed by the raw emotion that was siting in the seat next to him. Taeyong feels everything, every emotion very strongly, he's an empath. _But this?_ The way he felt as soon as Jaehyun lightly tapped his shoulder and asked for a pencil was something he doesn't ever remember feeling before. Its like tiny lightning bolts shot through his skin everywhere the boy touched, he couldn't catch his breath around him. This feeling was foreign and Taeyong was fucking terrified.

 

That's why he decided he would try to ignore the boy, push him away before Taeyong could permanently attach himself to him. And it was great, it worked for awhile. Until, he began to feel the rejection that the boy emitted every time he came into class, holding his head low, Taeyong sensing the embarrassment he felt. It hurt, it hurt him so fucking bad. All of these emotions began to weigh Taeyong down, began to make him ill to the point that he couldn't even get out of bed to go to his classes. Jaehyun heard of him being bedridden and rushed to his house that night with food and things that would help keep him comfortable. That night was the first time Taeyong cried in front of Jaehyun. Just by opening the door and feeling Jaehyun's worry flood his body was enough to make choked sobs fall from his lips. He explained everything to him that night. He told him how he felt when they first met, what would happen if he were to let him in, how he became ill because of the negative emotions Jaehyun was feeling, and how he hated himself for putting him through that. Jaehyun listened attentively and promised not to leave. Taeyong still wasn't convinced. But he stopped pushing him away and the boys grew close in only a matter of months.

 

Jaehyun practically moved in after he found out how much Taeyong loved being held. He was pouty when the elder explained that he needed alone time as well, telling him how exhausting it is to absorb other's emotions 24/7. But Jaehyun understood, _he always understood._ Around winter time Jaehyun finally asked Taeyong to be his boyfriend. He was hesitant at first but he couldn't say no, it would put the two of them through too much unnecessary pain. Plus, there was still things they had to do before there was an actual empath bond between the two. Jaehyun quickly learned how sensitive the other boy was to any kind of touch, later finding out its because the direct contact of their emotions. He found it interesting, the way one kiss could make Taeyong cry. On days where he could tell Taeyong was exhausted, he made sure not to touch him, he didn't want to put him through too much. Jaehyun was always so considerate. Every once in awhile, he'd text the elder before he came home to make sure that he didn't need any alone time. Taeyong loved that about him.

 

The next time he really cried in front of Jaehyun was the first time they touched each other. Taeyong has fooled around before, felt every gross emotion the other felt as he touched him. But Jaehyun, when Jaehyun touched him, all he felt was _love_. It almost ached the way he felt it all throughout his body, but he didn't want it to stop. They stayed up all night that night, laying naked in each other's arms as they talked about the world. Taeyong told him how he was convinced he would never fall in love because he was an empath. Jaehyun reassured him and made sure he knew he wasn't too much. There was only one more thing that needed to happen before their bond was permanent. It was scary because Taeyong could feel the words linger on his lips anytime he went to talk to Jaehyun. He wanted to say them badly and just feel as close to Jaehyun as possible, but then he thought about the repercussions and what would happen if the younger were to leave him. He worried himself ill and had to stay home for a week, his boyfriend very confused and worried. Jaehyun didn't understand why he was like this if everything was good between them. He constantly asked how he could help until one night Taeyong gave up and broke all resolve.

 

This was the next time he seriously cried in front of him. He explained how loving someone isn't just loving someone when it comes to an empath, their partner becomes their life and without them, they could die. Jaehyun cried as he heard the words slip his lovers lips. He never wanted to lose Taeyong. He was ready to become his for an eternity. That night they touched each other, quietly whispering their confessions of love between each breathless gasp. Taeyong could feel it as soon as he woke up the next morning, how a hollow part in his chest was now filled with _Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun_. He dreamt about having a bond with someone, about someone becoming his life, but he never would have guessed it felt this good.

 

There's a myth that says when a human falls in love with an empath, they become a little more sensitive to emotions as well. Taeyong never believed it. That was until he saw the way Jaehyun's eyes sparkled with a thousand emotions he was never able to sense from him before, the boy gushing and saying how he can feel his love much better now. He was overflowing with love, nothing making sense like his relationship with Jaehyun did. They were perfect for each other. Taeyong was the sun and Jaehyun was the moon, except in their story, both inhabited the same side of the sky at the same time. In their story, there was no tragic ending that left you feeling empty because the truth is, Taeyong was never whole to begin with. He understood that finally when he met Jaehyun. Him being an empath didn't just mean feeling and absorbing every emotion around him. It also meant finding the person that filled his life and made all of those emotions make sense. For him, that person was _Jaehyun_.


End file.
